


FlatLine

by Momtagne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: Just my Flatline/MercyKill fics





	1. Accidental

Mercy clenched her fists, pebbles embedding themselves into her skin through her torn gloves, her head down as tears fell from her eyes, hitting the blood stained road. She could feel the gun against her head as she continued to sob, she barely made a noise but she could feel her body hiccuping. "Beg for mercy, Angela." The gruff voice said above her, as he pushed his gun into her head. "BEG." He commanded, but she only shook her head. "I deserve to j-join my friends." She cracked. "But.." She choked on her spit as she tried to find her words. "I always loved you, Gabriel." She looked up at him with tears in her large blue eyes, despite the possibility of getting shot in the face she stared at his mask. "I always loved you, and I always thought I could fix you and bring you back, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned you into a monst-" The gun went off.  
its much shorter

 

 

Bonus: Reaper dropped his gun in shock, the gun had misfired, it wasn't supposed to go off, it wasn't even supposed to be loaded, he fell to his knees, ripping his mask off and pulling the blonde doctor into his lap. "Angie? Angela.. No I'm so sorry. Oh god what have I done?" He asked himself with tears in his eyes.  
Further away Sombra could be heard translocating away from the scene. "Oh, pobrecito." She whispered to herself, a sinister grin on her face


	2. I can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Gold by Owl City.

"Angela!" A voice echoed through the hallways of the med bay, Angela barely hearing it from her office. "Yes, Gabriel?" She called opening the office door. "Gabe?!" He smiled, holding a hand to his bleeding side. "I might've been shot by a recruit accidentally?" He chuckled as he collapsed onto the ground. "God damn it, Reyes." Angela went to her knees beside him and helped him up and into an examination room. "You're the best Angie." He smiled. 

Stand on up and take a bow   
There's something there and it's showing   
There's no need to look around   
You're the best we got going 

"Hey.. I know I haven't called in forever." Angela chuckled sadly, her phone to her ear as she paced the dark and dusty room. "I've been worried to hell and back, where have you been?" Gabriel asked on the other end. "It was worse than we thought it was originally. Gabe, there are people laying in the streets dying. It's horrible." Angela sniffled, rubbing her nose with her blood stained sleeve. "Oh.. Angela.. I'm so sorry. Do you need backup I can come down and help out?" Gabriel offered, ignoring his Blackwatch duties for his girlfriend. "No no I'm coming home tomorrow. The UN.. They say there's nothing we can do. Can you believe it? Nothing we can do!" Angela begin to let the tears fall from her face. "I gotta get going, love you." "Love you too, Angie." 

Shout out to the dreams you'll chase   
Shout out to the hearts you'll break   
Nothing's gonna stop you now   
I guess you better be going 

"Dr. Ziegler." Reyes greeted professionally as his girlfriend opened the door to the office. "Gabi." Angela dropped her bag and did nothing short of jumping into the older man's lap. "Was it that bad?" He whispered, dropping his mask. Angela nodded her head, her blonde hair bouncing slightly as she gripped to his shirt, tears running down her face. Gabrielle growled quietly, he hated seeing people making Angela cry, but there was nothing he could do, even as Blackwatch. "I love you, Carino. It'll be okay." Gabe whispered holding her tightly in his lap. 

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near   
Inside of my heart, you're here   
Go on, it's gotta be time   
You're starting to shine 

"Do you, Angela Ziegler, take, Gabriel Reyes, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in life and in death?" The priest asked, looking at the woman. "I do." She smiled, her tears watering at the sight of her soon to be husband in front of her. "And do you, Gabriel Reyes, take, Angela Ziegler, to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, in life and in death?" The priest addressed Gabriel who nodded. "I-I do." His voice cracked. "I now prounce you husband and wife." Gabriel swept Angela up in his arms and kissed her as their guests clapped around them. 

'Cause what you got is   
Gold, I know, you're gold   
Oh, I know, I know   
I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure   
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever   
Gold, I know, you're gold   
Oh, I know, you're gold 

"Ma'am the Swiss hq... Its gone. Both Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes are confirmed dead." The man informing the doctor put the paper on her desk quietly. "Angie, I'm so sorry.." He dropped his professionalism around his boss once he saw the fear struck expression on her face. "No.. No nonono this isn't right!" She yelled picking up confirmation and reading it. "Charlie it can't be right." She broke down in front of him. "I'm sorry." 

It won't take you long to get when you feel like you're soaring   
So write it all and don't forget, you gotta tell us your story 

"Angela, you can't just mope all day." Ana sighed, knocking again on the doctor's door. "Go away Ana! He's dead, I have nothing else to live for." Angela yelled from the inside of her room. "Angie please, darling he's gone you're right. I'm sorry the experiment didn't work but we need you." Ana sat against the door and put the back of her head on it, listening to Angela's sobs. "WHO STEALS A BODY?!" She screamed, and the sound of something crashing inside caused Ana to flinch. "We'll find him, I promise we'll find him." Ana sighed. "He's gone.." 

Shout out to the friends back home   
Shout out to the hearts you've known   
You gave them nothing but the best, yeah   
And you can tell them your story 

She didn't know who or what it was just that it was dangerous, the floating mist she had seen on the battlefield. Apparently a dangerous terrorist named Reaper. The floating mist had always intrigued her so she followed it one day, she dropped her caduceus staff and followed the mist around the corner of a building, in a split second clawed gloves were around her neck holding her into the air. "Don't follow me." Came the gruff voice of what materialised to be the Reaper. Mercy put her own hand over his trying to pry it off, unable to breathe. Reaper dropped her onto the ground and dissipated. 

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near   
Inside of my heart, you're here   
Go on, it's gotta be time   
You're starting to shine 

"Die with honour, coward." Mercy stood above the masked man, his shotguns on the ground behind her. Reaper just laughed below her, unafraid of the gun to his head. "I mean it, take it off!" Mercy demanded, and Reaper obliged, slowly raising his hands to bring down his hood and unhook the mask. It fell to the ground and he looked up at her. "No.." Mercy dropped her gun, covering her mouth with her hand, she stepped back away from him. "No.. You.. You died! I tried and I tried, but you were gone." Mercy fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. "What you did work, but.. It changed me." Reaper explained gruffly, his heart felt warm, something he hadn't felt in decades. She put her hand to his face as sobs rang through her body. "Oh god. I'm so.. So sorry." She whispered. "I can't do it. I can't kill you." She shook her head, dropping her hand. "I can't do it." She stared at his dead brown eyes.   
"I still love you Angela." 

'Cause what you got is   
Gold, I know, you're gold   
Oh, I know, I know   
I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure   
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever   
Gold, I know, you're gold   
Oh, I know, you're gold


	3. Newscast

Mercy tried everything she could think to bring the man back, but nothing had worked, that she knew of at least. Her ressurect wasn't yet perfected and didn't seem to work on the dead man. With Jack's body missing, and Gabriel's on her table, she did the best she could.  
"DOCTOR ZIEGLER!" Came a shout from the operation room, Angela dropped her mug on the ground and ignored it shattering as she ran to the room, she pushed the door open and saw what was wrong. "WHAT?!" She yelled, Gabriel's body was missing from the table. "I came in to bag him up, and he was gone." The assistant informed her. 

 

"You died." She whispered, staring at him with her gun pointed at his mask. "I did." He shrugged, dropping his guns and pulling out new ones. "Your little experiment worked, Doc." He lifted his gun and pointed it at her head. "Is that why your body suddenly disappeared? Why didn't you let me help?" She asked, tightening her grip on her pistol and putting her finger on the trigger. Reaper dropped one gun and pulled off his mask, the shadows covered half his face, and scars littered the otherside, his eyes glowed an inhumane red as he assessed her reaction. Mercy trembled at his face, stepping back with a click of her heel. "Because you turned me into a monster, Doctor." Reaper put his mask back on and adjusted the straps. "Oh meine gott." She dropped the gun out of fear. "Goodnight, Angela." He laughed as he pulled the trigger on her.  
The angel's body fell limp on the ground, blood pouring from her skull onto the concrete. "What a shame. I used to love you, you witch." Reaper stepped over her body and wraithed from the scene. 

"Agent Angela Ziegler was found earlier this morning, the culprit has been identified as the Reaper." The news read off. Reaper turned the tv down and shook his head. "She should've stayed away." He growled. "She'll always be remembered as a hero." The news broadcaster continued. "If you have any information regarding this villain please call the tip hotline."


End file.
